3th World War humans never change
by X.ScOrPiOn.X
Summary: ...lots of branches and twigs laid there but she carefully tried to avoid stepping on these, as she suddenly heard a explosion from above and her eyes widened in terror... Pein x Sakura


öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

Pairing: Pein x Sakura

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

Her emerald eyes pierced through the forest, her breathing was fast and short while she was running, mentoing her brigade to follow.

The footsteps of the twenty year old were nearly mute, even if the ground was wet and muddy, lots of branches and twigs laid there but she carefully tried to avoid stepping on these, as she suddenly heard a explosion from above and her eyes widened in terror.

A fucking bomber was flying to them, and Sakura screamed to her men that they should duck under everything possible, because the explosion wasn't because of them but of the brigade some hundret metres away from them.

Sakura Haruno jumped underneath a rotting old tree, as she listened carefully to the noice of the warplane, waiting to fly away and hoping to stay alive.

He face grimaced.

Welcome to the III Worldwar, 2069, which started for 4 years already. Russian had finally obtained enough power and money to stabilize the whole Country and together with Rumania and the Countrys around russian, they attacked, (after a good excuse, because america started to activate themselve, to be ready if a war would break out, and russian said then this would have been a provokation… well you can think of the rest. France, Italy and so on decided to fight with america but Germany (real surprise) fought with russia. There had been rumours about some political scandal but there was nothing sure… whatever. Something that a politicer went insane and wanted world domination because he was _**GOD**_. She thinks that this was a russian, but who could be sure?)

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

A little sigh escaped her pale and dry lips as she wasn't abel to hear the war bomber anymore and crawled out of her hiding place and contacted her group, nobody was unjured.

But Sakura hadnt time for a nap or something, she immediately called everyone again and told them to follow the foregone way as she headed, as head of the brigade forwards.

The Haruno had the assignment that she should move towards russian, into the main cityand she should kill some important politicans. Sounds impossible? Well, it for sure, was simply impossible. This was a suicid mission and everyone knew this, really.

Sakura bit down on her lower lip as she dashed through the forest wich wasn't really a forest anymore, maybe never was… there was so much damage from human that Sakura wasn't sure how it would look like here naturally.

Any normal human would desert right? And Sakura would do it too but these days every baby got a chip into its body, which tells the owner of the chip where you are, and guess who the owner would be – right, the politicans. 

Now, Sakura had no Chance to run away, because as soon as it would be obvious, some ass minded fucker would send a pin to the chip, wich means into her body and Sakura would die immediately. The woman had seen it often enough to know that this wasn't a bad joke.

Sometimes Sakura asked herself if the politicans of america and the other countrys could abuse the russian guy as insane… but just sometimes.

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

Her dry throat hurt as she inhaled the cold and sharp air, never slowing her running down. She was an elite soldier, medic, assissan and who knows what much more and the female had just the luck to get this wounderful suicid mission because the 'needed someone like her'. Why cant they just say her in the face that her intelligence and insubordination made her too dangerous, because she could possibly add 1 and 1 and knew that this whole war was just idiotic, that they where about to lose. Sakura could discourage the soldiers. As if they had any chance… Pink short hair whirled though the wind when she shook her head lightly, it doesn't matter. She would as good as she possibly could do her job, if a wounder happens get out alive, just to wait for the next suicidal mission… yeah. Shed ever wished that her live would be like this, seriously. Sakura inner thoughts dripped with sarcasmic as her feets, slowly slight trembeling, hold her up and pushed her body forwards and forwards, as she suddenly saw it.

The walls around moskow.

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

"Lee, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, everything 'kay?"

"Sure… but I have a favor to ask."

"Go on" 

"I'm going to get in the building and try my best to do the job. And as the leader, I order you all, your going to say the others Lee, that nobody will follow me. Understood?"

"Sakura…"

"UNDERSTOOD?" hissed she angrily in the phone, not really angry. She just had to make herself the 'bad one' so that Lee would be pissed and do what she said. Sakura had no real chances to make it out alive, the woman herself knew it the best, because she knew her limits. Mybe, if she could avoid all the guard she would be able to kill the politicans… these are just lazy fat-asses, this would be no problem, but the guards gave her a headache.

"Hai…" answered Lee, wished her good luck and hung up the phone, or better walki talki?

If she wouldn't come back in the next 24 hours, they would go back and tell them that the mission had failed. Simply. Maybe some of the guy which where in her group would get an day off and could see their friends or families again, who knows how often they would in this damned future. 

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

It was way too simple. Really. The guards hadnt really watched out, no alarmsystem went off… nobody seemed to notice her, as if she wouldn't be here. And you couldn't say that she wouldn't get noticed with her pink hair. They would obviously know if they had a associate with such a crazy haircolor, and Sakura really doubted if they had someone with pink hair. Her nearly shaking feet from exhaustion, thanks to the wounderful adrenalin which kept her on the feets, the woman got upstairs, herself pressed against the wall, if anyone would come he/she wouldn't see her at the first moment and in the second the person would be knocked out, dead or Sakura would be away. 

Her dark green eyes looked through the darkness, she was getting used to this emptyness as the woman finally found the door she had been searching for, the sleeping room of the highes russian politican ever… 

Nobody knew his real name, but he had some nicknames, from Pein to Pain to Leader and so on. Sakura prefered Pein, an very old german/Austrian word for pain, but anyhow she couldn't let herself get caught in he dreamworld again, so she looked for traps or something like this. When she found none, Sakura laid a hand on the doorknob. The woman inhaled deeply as she slowly, and now really mutely, opened the door, and got to see a sleeping man in his bed.

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

Cant be older than 30, thought she, studying his feautures a single moment some metres away from the bed. Soundlessly Sakura stepped forwards to the sleeping berth, holding her breath, the pink haired girl recognised the trembeling of her own fingers while she hold the gun. Sure the gun had a sound surpressor, but anyhow… she never got 'used' to the fact that she had to kill people, that she killed, murderes, took lives – a thing only God should decide.

Her arm was streched as her green eyes looked at the peacefull face infront of her, lying comfortably in the bed, relaxed even if in this moment people died and suffered. 

But Sakura couldn't blame him.

This man's live wasn't easy either, she knew nothing of his past, she shouldn't jugde him, with his orange like spiky hair, the famous piercings lying next to him on the cabinet beside the bed, light skin and these mercurial colored and ringed eye-

Sakura shot without a second thought in his direction, aimed right for his heart, she wasn't a medic for nothing. The muffled shot was unheard by everyone who could have recognised and Sakuras green wide eyes stared in disbelieve at her victim. She did it. The whole in the blanket and his not-moving eyes and non breathing told her, she really killed him. 

Not even cheking for a pulse, the woman turned around and dashed to the door, tears suddenly filling her eyes. Fuck. In reality she had been on his side. In reality she had hoped that he would save this damned world, he had been her hope… she couldn't breathe, and choked on nothing as Sakura lehned her head against the door, not daring to go out, she feared to collapse – two seconds later she sank down onto her knees.

"Im really stupid… to kill the only thinking politican, the only hope for this world. I…hic…" she whispered slowly to herself, the gun slipped out of her fingers as she thought about her friends, the ones which werent dead yet. Lee for an example. Even if he would survive this war, since russias must important politicer was d…gone, who would lead them the right way? Sakura suddenly felt very tired and nearly overheard the soft rustling of clothes, she tunred around and looked into amused silver eyes with black circles in it, who were just some inches above her face.

Fighting, was like a second nature to her, and so the pink haired woman wasn't able to think before she aimed a kick from her sitting position right to his face, but he doged, the smirk never leavin his face, as she immediately raised and started to fight just with her mucles against this guy. Which wouldn't be that difficult, even if she had guessed wrong, (Sakura had thought that this politican were fat and old but wise, but this Pein was very well trained, and not much older than herself, not to forgett he was wise too. Since her country isolated them from any communication with other lands than their ally, she had never seen a picture of him, or something like this, no datas about him or anything but his wish.

People thought that it was idiotic and insane, most importantly _impossible_. But… wasn't it worth a try? When all human would believe in one god, would get led by one human there wouldn't exist war anymore. In former times it was impossible because of the different religions and the huge differences life status, very rich people and then poorly educated ones in devoloping countrys. But nowadays, the human race had lost their faith, their money, their… reason to live? The rich people had lost because of influation – emulation because of the II World war, which just ended for 8 years, nobody had money anymore or a good education – but the politicans. Sakura by herself trained under her parents as a assasin, and after they suddenly dissapeared, the pink haired girl trained herself so hard that the Head of america, the 'fighting Queen' Tsunade started to recognise, adopt and then training 12 year old girl. With 13 she started the medic apprenticeship and before the female turned 18, Sakura was stronger, more intelligent and a better medic than her master herself, but she didn't falter, she pushed herself more and more, until she had inhuman strengh was a genius and the best medic of the world.

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

Sakura aimed with all of her power at the politican, locking her emotions and wishes for him to live up and crushed her fist into the wall, she barely missed his head. Damn this guy was not bad, really. 

The wall didn't break or crashed down, but under her gloves she had metallic knuckle-protector, wich caused the wall to crumble a little. If Sakura would have got his face, he would be dead now, his face absolutely battered.

And hell he knew that, and his eyes widened a few inches as he stared at this girl. Her real knuckles had to bleed by know, when they werent even broken yet. She was really strong and fast, not to mind that she neither fell for traps. When he hit her, she didn't even flinched and he was able to break bones too. 

A smile plastered his lips as he faced her, slighlty panting. Had she really thought that he was unaware of her presence? That he wouldn't sleep without a body armour? That no cameras would been hiding? She had watched and looked out for them really carefull but… not enough. Anyhow it had been so or so fornlorn and the medic seemed to know this very well and when Pein thought about it, this could only be one of this suicid missions, and when he thought twice it just made sense. This girl was Sakura Haruno, way too intelligent when she wasn't on americas side. And he surely had heard what she had said, this pink haired girl was on _his_ side. And only his.

Pein didn't know why he felt good about this fact… but he didn't (bzw he told himself) care. 

She had to be eliminated because this girl wouldn't… okay, this woman wouldn't betray her home country. Even if she would want to.

"Who sent you?" he asked in english, because everyone had to know this language, expecially she. Tsunade wouldn't let a student of her poor educated, and as a medic you need Latin but as important got english too, because of the loss of schools and teachers, Latin didn't really existed anymore. That this pink haired woman was born in america, was maybe a point too. But just maybe.

"You know exactly who it was." Sakura answered in _perfect_ russian, leaving the politican a moment speechless. She could compete against Itachi with this level of geniousity, it was really interesting.

But her eyes just were so… tired. The girl obvously knew that she wouldn't make it out of this mess alive, but she wasn't afraid either. Not of him but death… could such a young woman already be that _dead_ inside? But now. She had just cried, he could see her slight puffy eyes, because of the thought, of him beeing dead which made him feel… strange. Was it pity? She knew that france, america and germany slowly but surely led the world into absolute self – destruction. Maybe some hundret years, then it would be over. But who don't want to see something can just close his eyes and pretend that everything is fine. But Pein wasn't someone who would do a shit like this, instead he tried to change.

"почему?" she asked. This meant 'Why' in russian.

He just raised an eyebrow, an orange one and looked at her questionable. Her expression changed and she lowered her head.

"почему ты не убиваешь меня?" (Why don't you kill me?)

Pein looked at her, his eyes staring at her intense, but she held her sight on the floor, maybe know the situation kicked in? His throat got dry, he knew he should have killed her immediately. He cleared his throat as he answered cold.

"Я здесь не имею никакого оружия." (I have no weapons here.)

When she started to laugh amuseless, nearly desperate he had the great longing to move his arms around her back and hug this woman. Yeah, he had always thought that female persons were too emotional to be involved in war, and he was right. But maybe this emotions were the thing he loved most…

As her not really humorous laughing died away into muteness, she started to say something. Pein had to pay attention, because her soft voice was almost a single whisper.

"Считаешь ли ты меня глупым? Я имею людей который перед твоим Türe ждут замечено. Почему ты не даешь им команду прибывать?" (Do you think im stupid? I have recognised the men infront of your door. Why don't you tell them to come?)

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

One step. Two steps. Pein went towards the woman as she looked up again. Out of nowhere she took out a knife, a wounderful silver one, no, mercury like one, with rose quartz stones on the griff but shook slowly her pinked head when he tensed.

"I just want you to promise me three things… I want you to do two things if im honest." She told him, feeling the pain in her broken left arm. She had ignored it on the mission, and know during the fight, but without adrenalin it started to hurt like hell.

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

She had done anything, anything what was possible to safe, to do. She had endured so much pain, loss, desperation, and much more pain… she never let her guard down, she had always given her best, never let anyone seen her cry out Sakura had never cried, never shown any weakness, always puished herself above the edge of her limit.

""I know you can manage to do it…" this was meant for herself, the orange haired man know because of the tone of voice, as she looked up again with this shining emerald eyes.

"Get a dissolution for this damned chips… and please save some americans. The most just don't know… " Pein nodded, placing soft a warm, huge hand on her cold shoulder.

Lee immediatly was in her mind, he hadnt believed her first that Tsunade just used them untill she dragged him secretly to a meeting, so he had to listen how she used human like chess figures, not wasting a teardrop about the ones who would die.

"Second, win this war." She put her hands on her hips and looked streched out her tongue. So Sakura still had humour left. He smiled.

"And… the final one… use this knife to kill me." 

Sakura gave him the silver knife and looked him deep into the eyes as she told him this. The knife had great meaning for her, the only memory at her beloved parents. 

Pein covered her petite gloved hand with his bare strong one and took after a few moments the knife, when he bent down and brushed his lips with hers. 

Instead of kicking her knee in the middle of his abdomen, she closed her eyes. A teardrop running down her cheek and slowly responsed.

After a time the kiss got rougher, as Pein bit slowly down on her lower lip and asked for entrance, which he got after he licked her lip as excuse for biting and nibbled on the full pink lip. She had no experience, Sakura never had had time for such things and know, when his warm tongue, pierced of course, got into her mouth, she moaned mutely in response and then the fight started. Her body got hot and Sakuras puls raised and raised like when she was fighting really hard in a battle, but this felt way better. Soon the medic recognised that one of his hands moved abover her waist to her hip until he reached her butt, she blushed a tiny bit and moaned again when she felt the other hand on her breast.

Sakura was so into this, that she didn't felt that Pein pressed his leg between hers, she lehned into him and pushed all her thoughts away, and all her emotions into this kiss as her hands moved around his back. 

Pink hair fell into his face as she dig her nails into his back and left marks, while her mouth gave little noises.

"Another time, cherry blossom. Another world. When we ever get reborn and we meet, I wont let you go. If we come to god, I will never leave your side…Я люблю тебя." (I love you)

"Я также люблю тебя..."

(I love you too)

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

Then Pein pushed the knife right into her heart through the back, he had laid the knife down on the ledge and taken it to kill her fast. Now america knew that he was serious and his little princess hadnt suffered.

She should just wait for him. 

öÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖöÖö

Мечты сладко ... я буду искать тебя и найду. Обещано.

(Sleep well. I will search and find you. I Promise.)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well… don't know what got into me when I decided to write this, but it isnt that bad, is it? 

Damnit, it is in the middle of the nicght and I listen to fucking love songs O.o'

The end is a little bit…(corny? Yesh.) well just plain sugarness but whatever. I wanted to write this idea down and yeah so here it is. Please don't forget to review, if you even read this anymore.

Thank you! 

X.ScOrPiOn.X …..Pein x Sakura is tha hit! …And I should stop to eat honey that late. 

And YES! I do have a russian fetish! Your right! But I don't know if the things I wrote in russian are right. 


End file.
